


De cadáveres, zombies y doctores en shock

by WriterNonsense



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vuelta de Sherlock no es tal como nadie se lo esperaba</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cadáveres, zombies y doctores en shock

**Author's Note:**

> Post Reinchenbach

John sube las escaleras cargado con la compra, cojeando, pensando en su último paciente, un caso obvio de demencia senil, así que, cuando al entrar en casa se encuentra cara a cara con un cadáver tomando té sentado en su sillón, lo primero que hace es parpadear varias veces, esperando que se desvanezca. El cadáver deja la taza en la mesita, carraspeando, poniéndose en pie, avanzando hacia John.  
Ahí es cuando aparece su otro yo, el que disparó a matar a través de dos ventanas y dos edificios, el que estaba dispuesto a morir en una piscina para salvarle, el que hubiera saltado de un edificio para no pasar tres largos años deseando no haber vuelto jamás a Londres. Porque deja caer la compra al suelo, sin importarle el estropicio, y corre hacia el cadáver, que empieza a sonreír, abriéndole los brazos.  
Esta vez golpea sin evitar puntos clave. El primer puñetazo le da en la nariz, el segundo en la mandíbula, y para el tercero caen los dos al suelo en un torbellino de extremidades y maldiciones.  
Al cabo de lo que deben ser sólo cinco o seis minutos pero parecen horas, John logra dejar de insultarle y golpearle, apartándose, jadeando, conteniéndose para no examinarle la nariz en busca de una rotura.  
– Pero qué... ¡John, me has roto la nariz! - Habla como si estuviera resfriado, con la cara y la mano manchadas de sangre, y el deja vu es tan fuerte que John quiere gritar hasta quedarse ronco.  
– Estabas... estabas vivo. Hijo de puta.  
Se marcha del piso sin mirar atrás.

Vuelve. Tenemos que hablar. SH.

John. SH.

Era necesario que todos lo creyerais. Moriarty había extendido su red hasta Estados Unidos, tuve que desmantelarla uno a uno. SH.

Sería más sencillo si pudiéramos hablarlo en persona. SH.

Todas tus cosas están aquí. Tendrás que volver tarde o temprano. SH.

Ignora todas las llamadas del número oculto, a pesar de que es probable que lo siguiente que haga Mycroft sea mandar un coche a secuestrarle, aunque si ya se ha enterado de cómo ha dejado a Sherlock, duda mucho que Lestrade consiga encontrar jamás su cadáver.  
Santo Dios. Ha pegado a Sherlock. Menos mal que no llevaba el arma encima o él mismo le habría ahorrado el trabajo a Mycroft, porque una cosa es pegar a su hermano, otra muy distinta pegarle un tiro.  
Se sienta en el primer banco que encuentra, Regent's Park está casi desierto a estas horas, nadie se fija en el hombre que se lleva las manos a la cara, sacudiéndose entre sollozos silenciosos.  
Sherlock está vivo. En casa. Esperándole.

Al infierno con Moriarty. Y contigo. Me mentiste, Sherlock. Tres años. Vete a la mierda.

Tres años y sigue teniendo su número grabado en el móvil. Patético.

Te he echado de menos cada segundo. Vuelve, John. SH.

Cuando está a punto de lanzar el móvil, suena otro mensaje, y no se detiene a pensar antes de abrirlo.

Por favor. SH.

Dos años viviendo juntos y cree que es la primera vez que Sherlock le dirige estas palabras.  
Apaga el móvil, pero cuando se levanta, sin rastro de cojera, va hacia Baker Street.

Esta vez sabe lo que se encontrará al llegar a arriba. Lo que no impide su exclamación de sorpresa al ver el estado en el que se encuentra Sherlock. Se le está empezando a hinchar el mentón, la nariz tiene restos de sangre y es el doble de lo que era, pero son sus ojos los que le detienen en seco.  
Siempre han sido tan claros que parecían helados, pero los tiene rojos, casi en carne viva, y tan apagados que de veras parecen pertenecer a un muerto. Hasta que le miran, y recupera algo de la antigua chispa del único detective consultor del mundo.  
– Has adelgazado. - Tampoco se ha ni peinado ni afeitado, y la ropa no es ni de lejos de la calidad acostumbrada. El olor le asalta cuando se le acerca. - ¿De dónde has salido? Apestas a estercolero.  
Sherlock se huele la axila, encogiéndose de hombros.  
– No he comido mucho, y estar de incógnito no permite muchos lujos. No recuerdo cuándo me duché la última vez, es más práctico ser un sin techo cuando quieres que todos te eviten y no te miren a la cara.  
Considerando que la foto de Sherlock Holmes estuvo en cada noticiario y periódico durante casi un año entero tras su suicidio, John tiene que admitir que es de lo más sensato. Como lo sería mandarle directo a la calle y que se las apañe con Mycroft, pero John ha dejado de estar en sus cabales en cuanto Sherlock ha reaparecido en su vida.  
– ¿Comida china? Ve a ducharte, voy a pedirla.  
Evita mirarle pero Sherlock se levanta y va hacia su habitación, de modo que parece que se queda.  
John contempla el teléfono, sin verlo realmente, y aún está igual cuando deja de oírse el agua y Sherlock reaparece con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza.  
– John...  
Le pone una mano en el hombro, haciéndole dar un respingo, agachándose hasta que John puede oler su champú en Sherlock, su dentífrico en su aliento, y mira su boca, tan cerca de su rostro.  
El teléfono cae al suelo, y John acaba con la distancia que les separa. Sherlock separa los labios para gemir cuando John golpea sin querer su nariz, y aprovecha para meterle la lengua. Es un beso extraño, más dientes y saliva que romanticismo, pero pronto encuentran el ángulo adecuado y Sherlock le deja llevar la iniciativa. La toalla de su pelo cae al suelo, John enreda las manos entre sus mechones, poniéndole a su altura, respirando a través de Sherlock, devorándole como si mientras se besan el resto del mundo dejara de existir.  
– John, querido, he oído gritos antes... Oh dios...  
Ambos se separan, girándose hacia la señora Hudson, que se lleva una mano al corazón, palideciendo.  
– Mierda.  
– ¡Señora Hudson!  
Cae al suelo antes de que ninguno de los dos llegue a alcanzarla.

John usa su estatus de médico para subirse a la ambulancia con los paramédicos que la están atendiendo, pero Sherlock tiene que vestirse así que va en taxi al hospital, maldiciendo una y otra vez haber sido tan estúpido.  
Ha calibrado mal las reacciones que iba a recibir. Ha subestimado a John una vez más, como demuestran su cara y los nudillos de John, y lo que es peor, estaba tan distraído por las reacciones de su cuerpo a ese beso que ha olvidado que la señora Hudson siempre subía a casa cuando alguno de sus inquilinos podía estar en un lío. Si le pasa algo no se lo perdonará jamás.  
Borra eso. Si le pasa algo, John no podrá perdonarle jamás. Ese pensamiento duele más que todos los golpes que ha recibido peleando con los matones de Moriarty.  
Así que cuando llega a la habitación que le han indicado en recepción se queda en el umbral, observándoles. La señora Hudson sigue pálida pero respira con normalidad y lee en la expresión corporal de John que va a salir de esta.  
Como si le leyera la mente, John levanta la mirada, suspirando cuando le ve. Sherlock siempre ha sabido qué hacer y decir en cada momento, sin censurarse porque no le importa lo que los demás piensen de él y porque a veces las personas son tan idiotas que no merecen ni una segunda mirada, pero con John es diferente. Quizás debería haber seguido oculto, permitirle tener una vida aburrida y monótona con una mujer que le diera hijos y una vida apacible en el campo.  
– Como te marches otra vez con la excusa de dejarme ser normal, Moriarty no va a ser nada comparado conmigo cabreado.  
La señora Hudson abre los ojos cuando le oye, y Sherlock se tensa, irguiéndose, alcanzando la cama en unos pocos pasos, cogiéndole de la mano.  
– Lo siento...  
– Sherlock querido... - Le aprieta la mano, obligándole a inclinarse para hablarle al oído, aunque ambos son capaces de oírla.  
– Si nos haces esto otra vez, dejaré que John te persiga y le ayudaré a arrancarte la piel a tiras.  
John ríe entre dientes, posiblemente de la expresión de sorpresa de Sherlock, que sacude la cabeza, sonriendo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la señora Hudson.  
– Ni se me ocurriría. Hasta yo puedo ser un idiota a veces, pero no más de una vez, eso se lo dejo a los inútiles de Scotland Yard, que no saben distinguir...  
– Ey. No son tan terribles.  
Se miran por encima de la señora Hudson, que bosteza exageradamente, recordando en qué posición les ha encontrado en casa.  
– Los dos, os podéis marchar. Me dan el alta mañana, espero encontrarme el piso aún entero cuando vuelva. Y si tenéis que... hablar, hacedlo en la habitación de John, que tengo una edad y hay ciertas cosas que no quiero oír hacer a dos chicos jóvenes como vosotros.  
John se sonroja, dándole también un beso, uniéndose a Sherlock de camino a la salida.

En la entrada del hospital Sherlock se saca un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo, encendiéndose un cigarro. John le mira sin comentar nada, y durante cinco minutos, se hacen compañía en silencio.  
Hasta que Sherlok pisa la colilla en el suelo, y mira de reojo a John.  
– John...  
– Si vuelves a disculparte acabarás en urgencias. Dios, Sherlock, ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que nos has hecho pasar? ¡Te vi caer! Me mentiste, querías que creyera que eras un fraude, como si no fuera lo bastante malo perderte, también tuve que ver cómo todo Londres se reía de ti, cómo tu reputación se convertía en barro. Lestrade estuvo a punto de perder su trabajo.  
– Mycroft se encargó de que no pasara nada.  
– No, claro, qué menos. Ya hizo bastante para ayudar a Moriarty, esa te la debía. Imagino que Molly te ayudó con lo tuyo. Que el de la bicicleta...  
– Eran todos de mi red de sin techos, sí. No fue fácil. Quería contártelo, pero te tenían en su punto de mira, no hubieras podido fingir, si me hubieran descubierto todo habría sido en balde.  
No se han mirado a la cara en toda la conversación, pero la voz de Sherlock se rompe un poco al final de su frase, y John le coge de la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Suspira.  
– Vamos a casa.  
Sherlock contempla sus manos, sonriendo. Aún le resulta extraño, nunca ha sonreído mucho pero en estos tres años cree que sólo han sido muecas falsas y vacías.  
– Deberíamos hacer una visita primero.  
John alza las cejas, pero le sigue sin preguntar. Hay cosas que no van a cambiar nunca.

John nunca se opuso abiertamente a cómo Donovan y Anderson trataban a Sherlock, pero eso no significa que le pareciera bien. Como tampoco puede olvidar lo rápida que fue Donovan en creerse las mentiras de Moriarty, por muy bien orquestado que estuviera todo. Siempre creyó en que Sherlock era capaz de matar por propia diversión, así que desde la caída, John no ha vuelto a acercarse a Scotland Yard. No quería oír sus condolencias o aguantar sus miradas, no se creía capaz de soportarlo ni se hacía responsable de sus actos.  
– Mycroft enviará toda la documentación restableciendo nuestros nombres mañana a primera hora, y se ha asegurado de que Lestrade esté ocupado lejos de aquí hasta entonces. Puedes enviarle un mensaje para que se pase a desayunar por casa, y tengo un par de ideas para Donovan y Anderson. - Mira a John, cada uno en su lado del taxi, aunque aún no se han soltado las manos. - O no es buena idea...  
– Dios, sí. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?  
Esos dos nunca se pararon a pensar por qué John es el compañero de piso perfecto para Sherlock, y ni siquiera que se dedicara a seguirle de escena del crimen a escena del crimen les abrió los ojos. Se merecen todo lo que Sherlock haya planeado y aún más.  
– Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer...

John entra corriendo en Scotland Yard, despeinado y con la ropa mal puesta, directo hacia la mesa de Donovan, que le mira parpadeando.  
– ¡Doctor Watson! ¿Qué ha pasado?  
– Sally, yo... no sé qué... - Se sienta, tapándose la cara con las manos, se le estremecen los hombros, murmura algo entre dientes.  
Donovan se inclina, intentando oírle mejor.  
– Respira hondo, cuéntame cuál es el problema.  
– Sherlock. No puedo más, debí dejarle donde estaba, pero no me creía todo este asunto así que... oh dios, debo estar loco.  
Por la mirada que le dirige Donovan, no podría estar más de acuerdo. John se muerde el labio, contando hasta cinco, volviendo a hablar cuando está seguro de que no se le escapará la risa.  
– Es que el piso estaba tan vacío sin él. Tuve que comprar una pala, cuesta mucho colarse en un cementerio pero ha merecido la pena, debería haberle pedido a Mycroft que lo embalsamara, es una lástima que se eche a perder alguien tan atractivo, pero...  
– ¡Doctor Watson! ¡John! ¿Has desenterrado al frik... a Sherlock Holmes? - Intenta gritar en voz baja pero aún así varios pares de ojos se clavan en ellos. Donovan se levanta, agarrándolo del brazo, llevándoselo al laboratorio, impidiéndole seguir hablando hasta que llegan allí. Anderson levanta la cabeza del microscopio, aunque sus protestas se quedan a medias cuando Sally le habla entre gritos histéricos.  
– ¡Dice que ha desenterrado a Sherlock!  
– ¿Qué QUÉ? - Ahoga una risa, convencido de que es una broma. Hasta que John saca su móvil, buscando algo. Gira la pantalla hacia ellos, y ven una imagen del salón en Baker Street, con lo que parece el traje de un muerto, sin duda uno de los de Sherlock, posiblemente con el que le enterraron, y una calavera sobre él.  
– Quería montarlo para tenerlo entero, pero me faltan huesos. La descomposición, ya sabéis.  
– Santo dios.  
– Deberíamos detenerte, John. Lo que has hecho es ilegal.  
– Pero necesito ayuda. Quiero clonarlo. ¿Qué os parece? ¡Otro Sherlock! Mycroft está de acuerdo, vendrá a casa a por el ADN, en sus laboratorios hacen milagros. Para mañana dice que tendrá un prototipo. ¿Vendréis a darle la bienvenida?  
– ¿A Mycroft? - John pone los ojos en blanco. Anderson realmente es idiota.  
– No. Al nuevo Sherlock.  
Sally se aprieta el puente de la nariz, respirando hondo. Cree que leyó algo así en sus cursillos de psicología. Quizás sea una especie de estrés post traumático. Puede que John se haya vuelto loco y todo esto sea un delirio. No recuerda si en estos casos se les tenía que dar la razón o hacerlos entender que todo era una fantasía.  
Opta por lo primero. Es lo menos que puede hacer por el pobre doctor.  
– Claro que sí. Mañana estaremos allí. Con una caja, para volver a enterrar sus huesos, así su clon no tendrá que verlos rondando por la casa. Pero quizás sea mejor si no comentas esto con nadie más.  
John asiente, sonriendo. De hecho imita la expresión de Sherlock cuando quiere parecer normal, y por los estremecimientos de Anderson y Donovan, sabe que le ha quedado terrorífica. Perfecto.

No consigue dejar de reír cuando le narra a Sherlock punto por punto lo que ha sucedido en la comisaría.  
– Oh dios, seguro que creen que por fin he explotado. Que estar tanto tiempo contigo me ha convertido en un loco.  
Se limpia las lágrimas, hipando, nota la risa bordeando en la histeria, pero cuando mira a Sherlock, sonriéndole como si fuera lo más increíble que le ha pasado nunca, vuelve a inclinarse sobre él.  
Están en el sofá, así que reclina a Sherlock, sosteniéndole las manos por encima de la cabeza, y sigue mirándole cuando le lame los labios, mordiéndolos para que abra la boca. Cuando lo hace, se besan, gimiendo, Sherlock separa las piernas y John se hunde entre ellas, dejando ir sus muñecas, acariciándole la cara, hundiendo la otra mano en su pelo.  
Sherlock le sujeta por la nuca, ahondando el beso, metiendo la otra mano por dentro de su pantalón, agarrándole las nalgas.  
Es John quien rompe el contacto cuando su erección se clava en el muslo de Sherlock. Jadea contra su cuello. Lame la vena que encuentra en él, sorbiendo su pulso, dejando una marca.  
– No.  
Sherlock tiene la mirada desenfocada y tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar a tener de repente a John de pie, mirándole desde arriba.  
– Me voy a dormir. Solo. Necesito más tiempo.  
– A pesar de que te correrías con sólo una caricia más. - Alarga su mano hacia la entrepierna de John, y éste le da una palmada, dando un paso atrás.  
– Acabas de volver, sigo en shock. No quiero empezar algo de lo que vaya a arrepentirme.  
– No lo harás.  
– No lo sabes. No soy gay, Sherlock. - Todo en esta situación describe lo contrario, pero Sherlock asiente, lamiéndose los labios.  
– Claro. Buenas noches, John.  
– Hasta mañana.

A las nueve en punto llaman a la puerta. John ha decidido bajar a desayunar como si lo del sofá jamás hubiera pasado, y Sherlock sigue intentando hacerse perdonar así que le sigue la corriente. Se ha maquillado para estar más pálido de lo normal, usando los moratones como si fuera piel en descomposición, imitando a la perfección el aspecto de un zombi recién salido de la tumba.  
Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina con un cerebro en un plato, es uno de los ejemplares que le ha traído Molly de la morgue, John cree que es pasarse pero lo ha dicho sonriendo, así que siguen adelante con el plan.  
Baja a abrirles, de nuevo con la mueca de desquiciado, urgiéndoles a entrar. Donovan empuja a Anderson para que entre primero, como si ser forense le diera más capacidad de lidiar con locos que a una policía.  
– John, hemos estado hablando, ¿sigues viendo a tu terapeuta? Porque quizás deberías ir a un par de sesiones.  
– O a cientos de ellas. - Sally le da un codazo, Anderson se encoge de hombros, pero los dos suben tras John. Éste se da la vuelta antes de abrir la puerta, susurrando.  
– No ha salido muy bien, pero Mycroft dice que es una anomalía de lo más corriente en un clon, y se le parece mucho, quizás podríamos ir todos a investigar algún asesinato, como en los viejos tiempos.  
Sin que les vea, Anderson hace un gesto con el índice y su sien, Sally tapándose la boca con la mano. John abre la puerta y les invita a pasar, llevándoles a la cocina. Anderson se detiene en seco, trastabillando cuando Sally choca contra él.  
Los dos palidecen.  
Sally saca la pistola, aunque tenga que sujetarla con las dos manos porque le tiemblan, y apunta a la cabeza de esa... cosa, que, oh dios, está a punto de comerse un cerebro.  
No puede ser verdad.  
Anderson le señana con el dedo, tartamundeando, gritando cuando ese ser, por llamarlo algo, fija su mirada en él. Lamiéndose los labios, hambriento.  
John se interpone entre ellos, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, chasqueando la lengua.  
– No, querido, hemos hablado de esto antes. Nada de cerebros vivos. No puedes comer gente. Está mal. - Mira a Anderson y a Donovan, disculpándose. - Aún está aprendiendo.  
– Pero... ¿cómo? ¡Los zombies no existen!  
Anderson parece a punto de mearse en los pantalones. Sally ahora va apuntando a John y a Sherlock, como si no supiera a quién disparar antes.  
Sherlock se levanta, rascándose la mejilla, arrancándose un trozo de maquillaje. Aunque parece que lo que se le caiga sea un trozo de carne, y Anderson cae al suelo como un saco de patatas.  
– ¡Anderson!  
Sally se arrodilla junto a él, tomándole el pulso, mirándoles con una expresión de asco parecida a la que tenía siempre que hablaba con Sherlock.  
– Voy a pedir refuerzos.  
Se saca el móvil del bolsillo sin bajar el arma, y Sherlock se yergue, sacudiendo los hombros como si se quitara el disfraz de la mente, y John y él se miran, sonriéndose.  
– ¿Qué vas a decirles exactamente, Donovan? ¿Que hay un zombie en Baker Street? Estoy seguro que hasta con tu poca capacidad mental eres consciente de lo ridículo que suena eso. Por no decir que a estas horas toda la comisaría tiene ya los papeles que demuestran mi inocencia y que el cadáver que hay enterrado en mi lugar es el de Moriarty, de modo que pensarán que no eres una sargento muy inteligente si no sabes distinguir un muerto de un vivo.  
– Toma. - John le da un trapo húmedo, y Sherlock se limpia el maquillaje, dejando sin habla a Donovan.  
– Sí, estoy vivo. Sí, esto ha sido una broma muy bien orquestada, no me extraña que haya este nivel de delincuencia en Londres si tenemos que confiar en oficiales como tú. Lo de Anderson, sin embargo, me lo esperaba. Te lo dije, John.  
– Cierto. Sally, cierra la boca, pareces un pez. Voy a por las sales para el bello durmiente, Lestrade estará aquí en un momento, dudo mucho que le haga gracia verle tirado en el suelo.  
Sabe que a partir de ahora, cuando ayuden en un caso, Anderson y Donovan les odiarán a los dos, pero se ríe entre dientes, recordando sus expresiones, y puede que necesite tiempo para asimilar que Sherlock está vivo, o que no es tan heterosexual como pensaba, o que su vida vuelve a tener sentido, pero de momento, se tomará las cosas poco a poco.  
No hay nada como el presente.  
Y sonríe, mucho más feliz de lo que era hace dos días.


End file.
